


On A Wing and A Scalpel

by Amethyst_Hunter



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Hunter/pseuds/Amethyst_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Himiko's birthday and there's a surprise present in store for her...in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Wing and A Scalpel

**Author's Note:**

> \- A birthday giftfic for incandescens. This was inspired by an infamous creation in her Etsy shop and me watching season 3 of Sherlock. :)
> 
> \- Standard disclaimer: I don't own GB. All playing is for amusement purposes only.

~~

It sat in her flat expectantly, a behemoth of a construction that seemed to dare her to examine it. Himiko poked at the 'icing' - a fluffy purple trim that was as soft as a kitten's fur. As fake cakes went, it was an impressive enough creation. Maguruma No-Brakes had raised a brow when he and two other transporters had carried it upstairs, but otherwise had decided that there were just some things he didn't need to know, and so he simply wished her a Happy Birthday and left with his coworkers, sans cake.

As pranks went, she supposed she could credit the sender with some creativity. Himiko's lips twisted in a wry smile. It was a good thing the Get Backers weren't here. If Ginji would have been sorely disappointed by the lack of real cake, Himiko would have been irritated by Ban trashing her place in an attempt to pound the snot out of a certain dust-stinking wannabe admirer.

She had her corrosive perfume in hand and was just about to pop the cork and spray the Trojan Cake with a good shot of paper-melting potion when the thing moved of its own accord. She jumped back, watching it tremble, rustle and shudder, and then the cake was split apart by the emergence of a tall black-clad figure, hat in hand as he made a bow.

"Happy birthday, Himiko-san."

_Definitely_ a much better surprise than Kagami.

"Jackal!? Why, you - "

Akabane stood there in the center of the ruined cake, smiling that unrepentant smile that always made her want to smack him and hug him at the same time. "Shall I assume that you are pleased with your gift, then?"

_"Two_ years, Akabane! Two years, no contact, and this is how you decide to announce to the world that you're still around?!"

"Well, I figured it would be decidedly easier and more amusing than faking my own death." Akabane plopped the hat on his head and stepped out from the cake. "Which, yes, I did have to do, by the way, on account of that unfortunate mission. I was quite put out, but it was a necessary inconvenience, I'm afraid, in spite of my legendary indestructibility. I do hope you were able to carry on in my absence."

"The job got done. With a couple of extra bodies thrown in for good measure." She didn't mention just who had been responsible for those bodies. Let him wonder. Meanwhile, she'd made a mental note that night never to piss off Paul Wan. No wonder even Ban and Ginji backed down in the face of his authority.

Besides, it was her way of paying Akabane back for those missing years. A bit passive-aggressive, perhaps, but that was about all the aggressive she could afford to be with a man capable of sprouting quills without warning. She'd never thought she could feel hit so hard by his absence.

Akabane smiled again, that sly little twinkle in his eye that said he knew perfectly well what she was thinking, and that he would still do it again anyway just to mess with her and provoke her reaction. "Well, then. All's well that ends well." He stepped closer to her. "We should celebrate your birthday properly, hmm? I've brought you your cake...perhaps now, you might like to unwrap the present that came along with it?"

It took her sputtering mind a few seconds to process his meaning, as Himiko didn't immediately notice the beautifully-wrapped package he suddenly produced from behind his back. She fought down the rising heat in her face and blinked at the large flat box in his hands. "I - wha - _oh,"_ she mumbled, stuffing her uncorked bottle back in her harness, and taking the gift and pulling off the large red bow.

The box when opened bore an eruption of color. Himiko marveled at the soft cotton as she pulled the quilt out and unfolded it. It was as if she were suddenly swathed in a web of giant butterflies bent on overtaking her - which was not so far from the truth. Brightly decorated insects covered the entire quilt, except for its middle: the center-most square was all black, with a big red J on it.

Akabane's eyes danced with mischief. "It's a better way for you to wear my mark without there being sharp objects involved, yes?"

"You mean - you _made_ this? Yourself?" She stared at him.

"Oh, I had a bit of help fetching some of the material. It's amazing what Ginji-kun will do for a bit of sandwich and some soup." Akabane tilted his head a little. "But yes, I find quilting to be a surprisingly relaxing hobby. And the nights are rather chilly, you know. It would not be much of a gift, after all, if I simply purchased one from a store."

Himiko almost laughed as she smoothed a hand down the plump fabric. It was of a vastly superior quality to the types she'd seen in department stores. And the stitching was perfect, exactly what you'd expect from a professional. She shook her head, carefully refolding it and draping it over the back of a nearby chair. "It's amazing. It's the second-best thing I've seen all day."

A slender black brow arched like a caterpillar's lazy stretch. "May I inquire as to the first?"

Himiko did her best not to smirk at him. "No." Her face softened then, and she approached Akabane with a hand offered. "Thanks, Jackal. I really like it."

His face brightened as well, and he clasped her fingers in his own. "You're very welcome."

He bent to kiss her hand, but she wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed hard enough to make the bones crack audibly. Akabane's wince was slight but visible. He hesitated as if to rub his mashed fingers, but merely wiggled them a few times.

"That was for not telling me where you were all this time."

A flicker of a smile that was half amusement, half chagrin, in acknowledgment. Point proven.

Himiko took his hand again, noting with wicked satisfaction how he tried not to let his concern show in that instant, but this time she pulled on his hand instead of squashing it, drawing him closer to her, as she gave in to her exasperated relief and hugged him.

"And that's for the lovely birthday gift." Among others. After all, if a professional was any good, he'd know exactly what was the _first_ best thing that Himiko had seen today.

After a moment, Akabane hugged her back. He didn't smile, but she felt through the warmth and solidarity of his arms his quiet pleasure at this reunion. It was good to have things back to normal - or as normal as their lives could be, anyway.

"Welcome back, Jackal."

Now he smiled, his customary delight. "It's good to be back, Lady Poison." By mutual accord they let go and stepped back, and he offered her his arm. "Shall we, now?"

"Shall we what?"

"Birthdays usually include a dinner, I'm told. I know a perfect place in the upper district. Or perhaps you might prefer one of the Honky Tonk's famous pizzas?" Akabane's smile was positively feline.

"Not unless your wallet is as sharp as your knives." Himiko grinned. "Ban and Ginji have been panhandling again. Even the waitress has been banned from pity-feeding them. They'll hit on anybody at this point."

He laughed with her. "In that case perhaps a more quiet venue is fitting. We've much to discuss, you know."

"Indeed." _Like where you were and what you were doing for two years._

But Himiko didn't say that. Instead, she smiled and took Akabane's arm, and they left her flat to the mercy of the swarming butterflies.

~~


End file.
